Les Carnets de la Marge Noire
by KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: [Recueil de One Shots, Rating Variable] [Fubuki : #1 "Suivre le Lapin Blanc"] Luxord est en mission au Pays des Merveilles. Xigbar, qui l'accompagnait, est désormais hors de vue, et seul au milieu du labyrinthe le blond ne sait plus par où aller. Pendant ce temps, plus loin, le numéro 2 ne semble pas d'humeur à s'inquiéter, bien au contraire...
1. (intro) Les Carnets de la Marge Noire

**#0 "Les Carnets de la Marge Noire"**

Salut à tous !

Je fais une rapide présentation pour vous dire en quoi consistent ces "Carnets de la Marge Noire" : il s'agit d'une compilation de défis one shots sur Kingdom Hearts ! On me donne des personnages, un lieu (monde ou non), un objet, une idée, ce qu'on veut, et j'écris en fonction de ces quelques mots un one shot, assez court le plus souvent. Il peut s'agir d'humour, de angst, de truc _canon_ ou non, j'y vais en totale improvisation. OOC uniquement si les circonstances y sont, dans de rares cas (par exemple un peu le #1).

Le résumé correspondra au dernier _one shot_ publié à chaque fois, de même pour les tags de personnages etc...

Pourquoi ce titre ? Tout simplement parce qu'en lisant, vous vous plongerez dans les tréfonds de mes ténèbres... Et dès lors, bonne chance à vous, vous n'en ressortirez peut-être pas indemnes. Êtes-vous prêts à tenter le voyage ?

Vous pouvez vous aussi me proposer des idées, je vous ferai part des défis que j'accepte de relever ou non, et j'en publierai le résultat !  
En espérant que cette idée vous séduira autant qu'elle m'amuse !  
KnF

* * *

 _Fubuki :_ Luxord, Xigbar / Pays des Merveilles / Champignon (hallucinogène)  
 **#1 Suivre le Lapin Blanc** (Humour, un peu Parodie / Rating K)

 _Soranort :_ Riku / Disneyville / Dessin de Naminé

 _Soranort :_ Axel, Saïx / Jardin Radieux / Glace (aphrodisiaque)

 _Miss Panda Manga_ : Axel, Aqua / Atlantica / Fruits Paopu


	2. Suivre le Lapin Blanc

* **Luxord, Xigbar** / **Pays des Merveilles** / **Champignon (hallucinogène)**

** **Humour** / Un peu **Parodie /** Rating : **K**

*** _Fubuki_

Synopsis : _"_ Luxord est en mission au Pays des Merveilles. Xigbar, qui l'accompagnait, est désormais hors de vue, et seul au milieu du labyrinthe le blond ne sait plus par où aller. Pendant ce temps, plus loin, le numéro 2 ne semble pas d'humeur à s'inquiéter, bien au contraire..."

* * *

 _ **#1 Suivre le Lapin Blanc**_

Des haies partout, il n'était en mesure de rien voir de plus. Cela faisait des heures que Luxord courait dans le dédale de chemins du labyrinthe, et il n'avait croisé personne, pas même un autochtone. Ses rétines étaient imprimées de la lumière verte filtrant entre les feuilles et il ne semblait plus en mesure de se souvenir de quoi que ce fût d'autre.

Il avait été chargé d'éliminer les Globes Sombres du Pays des Merveilles, tâche qu'il avait accomplie en quelques dizaines de minutes à peine et sans rencontrer aucun obstacle. Il était officiellement aidé dans sa mission par le numéro 2 de l'Organisation XIII, Xigbar, mais ce dernier ne s'était plus montré depuis qu'ils avaient pris des chemins divergents au début de la forêt de haies, et le blond se doutait qu'il était désormais seul.

Le problème n'était pas qu'il eût été abandonné par l'Archer, ça il s'en moquait bien, mais tout simplement qu'il s'était perdu.

Luxord, membre numéro 10 de l'Organisation, le Joueur du Destin, avait perdu son chemin.

Sans aucun doute, si cela venait à s'apprendre à Illusiopolis, il en entendrait parler durant des mois encore : pour preuve, personne n'avait oublié quand Xaldin avait failli se faire repérer au Château de la Bête six mois plus tôt. Le numéro 3 avait, par curiosité et à force qu'on lui en parlât, reniflé la rose de la Bête afin d'en humer sa douce fragrance. Résultat, il s'était découvert une allergie à certains types de pollens, et Larxene se faisait un malin plaisir de déposer des fleurs spécifiquement choisies dans la chambre de l'ancien apprenti d'Ansem.

Soudain, des rires retentirent à sa droite, le tirant de ses pensées, et le joueur de cartes se crispa, tendant l'oreille à l'affût du moindre indice pouvant lui permettre d'identifier les étrangers. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix de Xigbar, qui ne s'était finalement pas éclipsé, et approcha d'un pas détendu.

\- C'était donc ici que tu étais, constata-t-il en le voyant attablé, une tasse en porcelaine dans la main.

La vision n'était pas banale, et il fallut un certain laps de temps au numéro 10 pour s'adapter à la scène.

\- T'avais pas besoin de moi ! lui fit remarquer, à juste titre, l'homme aux arbalètes.

Ce faisant, son geste exagéré lui fit renverser le tiers de sa tasse sur la nappe de soie blanche qui ornait la grande table extérieure. D'un air soupçonneux, le Joueur du Destin lui confisqua son breuvage et observa d'un œil critique le liquide limpide d'où s'élevaient quelques volutes de fumée.

\- Où as-tu eu ça ? lui demanda-t-il en renversant le contenu sur le sol herbeux.

Le brun se pencha et manqua de tomber en essayant de rattraper quelques gouttes, visiblement éméché ou drogué.

Prudemment, celui aux cheveux courts sentit le résidu restant au fond du récipient et entreprit bien vite de s'asseoir sur la chaise adjacente. Une main sur le front, il se tint la tête un moment pour faire passer le vertige qui venait de l'assaillir brusquement. Son regard glissa vers l'homme aux yeux dorés qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier depuis plusieurs longues secondes.

\- Va m'en rechercher, ordonna-t-il en montrant une théière mauve bordée de fines sculptures dorées.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? grogna le blond qui ressentait toujours les effets de l'étrange potion mais qui se leva tout de même.

D'un geste assuré qui le surprit lui-même, il leur versa à tous deux une tasse de ce qui était censé être du thé. Avant de boire, il eut l'idée de soulever le couvercle pour voir avec quelles plantes était concoctée la boisson et ne fut pas surpris d'apercevoir des morceaux de champignons.

\- Où as-tu eu ça ? répéta encore Luxord en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse pour goûter une gorgée, bientôt imité par l'Archer qui arborait un sourire en coin à la fois fier et hautain. L'atmosphère était tendue depuis que Demyx avait – encore – inondé les chambres, et chacun se voyait obligé de dormir à tour de rôle dans une pièce située à proximité de celle de Vexen, autrement dit un lieu à haut risque.

Les membres somnolaient donc en mission et les effectuaient dans un état qu'on pouvait qualifier de second, manquant de sommeil et de concentration. La moitié avait déjà failli se faire tuer cette semaine-là, et les Reflets, accompagnés de la Mélopée Nocturne, étaient toujours loin d'avoir terminé de tout remettre en ordre.

Alors que Luxord, affecté par la boisson, commençait à rire aux blagues de Xigbar – un véritable exploit -, le Lapin Blanc passa en glapissant plusieurs fois qu'il était en retard. Un projectile lancé par le numéro 2 le fit détaler encore plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée et l'homme qui avait autrefois porté un uniforme se leva d'un bond, envoyant la chaise frapper le sol avec puissance et sautant au milieu de la table. D'un geste du menton, il indiqua à Luxord de le suivre, ce que fit l'autre sans aucune hésitation.

\- Il est parti à gauche ! hurla Xigbar en fusillant la porte de la maison qui se trouvait non loin de là.

\- Non, à droite ! contra aussitôt le blond d'un air assuré.

Sous la table, le lapin en veston tremblait de tous ses membres en consultant sa montre à gousset.

L'homme aux multiples cicatrices empoigna son coéquipier par le col et le souleva de quelques centimètres, ployant sous son poids. Les planches du meuble sur lequel il se tenait toujours grincèrent dangereusement mais la table résista.

\- Il est parti vers la maison, je te dis, gronda-t-il d'un ton où tonnait une menace sous-jacente. Tu viens, j'ai besoin de toi pour le rabattre vers moi.

Son visage se déforma en une grimace qui dissuada le Joueur du Destin de faire tout commentaire. Il ronchonna lorsqu'il lui fallut entrer dans une armoire à la recherche d'une porte vers le monde perdu de Narnia, mais retrouva bien vite sa bonne humeur lorsqu'il en ressortit, triomphant, et un grand manteau en peau de vison sur les épaules.

\- Regarde, je suis Xenm… Xam… Le chef ! déclara-t-il en se mettant à la fenêtre et en désignant un ciel qui n'existait pas.

Xigbar éclata de rire en répliquant qu'il ressemblait plutôt à Marluxia en robe de chambre, puis tous deux se raidirent d'un coup en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine. Ils s'y précipitèrent en renversant la moitié des objets se trouvant sur leur passage et en trébuchant sur l'autre moitié, et arrivèrent en trombe dans la salle qu'ils visaient, Xigbar finissant étalé de tout son long sur le tapis que représentait désormais Luxord à ses yeux.

Deux iris d'un bleu électrique se posèrent sur eux, dédaigneux, et Larxene, dont l'aspect charmant était brisé à la seconde même où elle ouvrait la bouche, les regarda de haut.

\- Vous êtes vraiment deux vieux incapables, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en les voyant dans cet état. Et bien sûr il a fallu que ça soit moi qui doive venir vous chercher !

Elle ponctua ses derniers mots d'un sort de foudre qui toucha des points sensibles chez les deux hommes et leur arracha un cri tout sauf viril.

\- La prochaine fois, t'iras chasser les lapins en chocolat tout seul ! hurla Luxord, une larme au coin de l'œil, à Xigbar qui s'appuyait contre un mur pour se relever.

Un nouveau coup de la part de la Nymphe Furieuse poussa les deux hommes drogués à avancer vers le Couloir Obscur qu'elle avait ouvert et ils y entrèrent avec réticence. Un dernier coup d'œil de Luxord à celui aux yeux dorés lui permit de confirmer ses soupçons et un sourire fendit son visage.

Evidemment, Xigbar avait fait quelques provisions de champignons hallucinogènes propres à ce monde, et l'Organisation allait certainement en subir les conséquences.

Le sourire fin du numéro 2 se fit plus grand encore, effrayant. Larxene serait la première à en profiter, il s'en assurerait personnellement, quitte à devoir faire chanter Vexen pour ça.


End file.
